Hellsing dance in vampire bund (PREVIEW) the dogs of royalty
by callum.lyall.9
Summary: This is just a preview of my next fanfic, i hope you like it.


Hellsing Vampire Bund

It was full moon and the sky was clear looming over the coastal city were the tower of The Bund stood tall over such a little piece of land. In the city the lights made the roads lit like daylight. The allies however were nothing but a shroud of darkness. Two of guardsmen in blue and gold coats ran charging through the crowd so fast they were mere shadows.

Blood ran through the pavement swirling into the drainage pipe. It drank the dead woman like a spider to a dead mouse blood ran down its cheek sinking its fangs ever deeper through her skin. The footsteps echoed of the walls from heavy boots. Its ears twitched swinging its body it with an open mouth to the barrel of a silver gun.

"Over there!" The two men made across leaping over the traffic from the sound of gunfire skidding into the alleyway they suddenly froze to a shroud of mist coming from a long crimson red coat. Bearing their fangs their eyes glowed red the first charged on all fours screeching. Turning he drew his gun firing the guardsman one shot his entire left arm tore off.

Shocked a second tore through his chest staining the pavement red. The last guardsman stood horrified met by the arrival of more in regular clothing. His giant pistol in-hand his cheeks stretched bearing a sharp pointed grin.

Mina looked out from her tower window above the skyline she saw the searchlights sway into the sky by a passing airplane. Within her hand lay a photo of Akira and herself on the day of his knighting, her heart pounded gazing into the frame. Suddenly her stomach quenched, and all around she could sense something alien to her: it was menacing and dark like the feeling of fear of insanity, it was close and so powerful she couldn't take the risk of sending anymore guards.

"Princess!" The door swung open startling her. Vera breathed deeply with hands on knees. "Vera? What's wrong? Have our guests arrived?" Getting up from her chair.

"They're waiting for you but…"

"But?"

"The presence, it's wiped out the second patrol."

Her pupils narrowed in fear, "Akira." Clinching her fist she stormed out her room reaching for her sword.

He stabbed his arm through the vampire like mere knife blood dripped from the tips of his white gloves. The last two remanning trembled as a river of red ran to his leather boots.

Mina rode the chopper wearing a black and white dress, "I want all recovery teams to spread throughout the city, leave no stone unturned until I deal with the _this _presence!" Ordering her men they jumped from the chopper landing on the rooftops. Making her approach she reached the skyscraper opening the hatch door.

She landed safely but only to bare-witness to the carnage lay before her. The vampire begged to the figure showing a large over-sized silver pistol with scarred inscriptions, "Please I beg you! I'll…" His head blown off Mina gasped watching it roll. Grinding her fangs with a sword in-hand, "Who are you? Tell me!" She yelled.

The shape of the man was large and tall at least six-foot-five. Stepping into the moonlight he wore a red frock coat with a cape, underneath he wore charcoal suit with a knotted red cravat. Mina suddenly felt it again clenching in her stomach with a shroud of mist coming around her. Her eyes met the white gloves inscribed with a five-pointed seal with runes. Her eyes couldn't make out his face shadowed by his fedora, his eyes flashed crimson red, but unlike Minas his eyes were as red as blood it made her skin almost crawl.

"They said you would be young, but I never imagined how young you would be, Little Princess." His voice was menacing both charming. Insulted Mina drew her sword, "who are you? And why did you murder these vampires?" She demanded.

"Murder?" He chuckled,

"I was simply doing the task in hand that my master ordered me to do." He grinned.

"Master? Who are you?" She demanded.

He revelled himself in the moonlight with a handsome pale face, "I am, Alucard.


End file.
